FP - September, 2398
This page chronicles posts #9801-9919 and spans the time of September 1st to September 30th of the year 2398. *FP - August, 2398 *FP - October, 2398 Earth Plots Second Week N’LANI LIU is in Hawaii, surprising HAYDEN LIU that she is there. He is pleased to see her, offering his best at being more affectionate. Third Week HAYDEN LIU is working on showing his sweeter side when he treats N’LANI LIU to some wine. He tells her how important she is to him and he would never cheat, making her feel all the worse for cheating on him with Carill. Feeling badly for her decisions, N’LANI makes the decision to kill herself, but ANNA interrupts, finding the girl and working fast to get her help. HAYDEN arrives to the hospital, concerned at first, but gets more distant and very angry when N’LANI confesses she cheated. ANNA is distraught after everything is said and done, calling DENORIAN THAY to the hospital for reassurance and asking his help on Lani’s case. Fourth Week ANNA-ALEENA THAY is in the Liu home cleaning the bathroom when HAYDEN LIU comes home angry. They get into a confrontation where she is confused about why he would leave now of all times - not understanding his temper. ANNA goes back to the hospital and visits with N’LANI LIU before giving her advice to the girl who continues to blame herself. ABBOTT THAY is in London playing soccer when JI’VARA MENKAKH’NNI is there on vacation, learning a little bit about the Terran sport. ABBOTT goes into his treehouse outside of the main residence to get some peace from his parents intimate encounters, but ANNA sees him. She follows and is shocked to hear the extent of his abilities, while she confesses her issues with Lani’s suicide attempt. Cardassia Plots First Week NATIME LORN is surprised to see ZETERI INDUS all sad and the girl confesses her argument with Aarix. Wishing to see the best for her friend, Natime assures her she could help her run away if it came to that. CELAR BERN is over joyed to find LANA DAMAR normal when she wakes up. Save a headache she doesn’t remember anything that happened to her in the last three months. Second Week KEGEN DAMAR is back from the tournament and goes to CELAR BERN to talk about Lana and her progress. He welcomes his brother-in-law into the family and gives a gift of money to spoil Lana. KEGEN goes to NATIME LORN’s home, surprising her father and her when he offers a gift and a donation to the clinic before asking her out on a date. Noticing that AARIX DAMAR is acting off, KEGEN goes to him, attempting to offer advice. Aarix listens, but vents his obvious frustration about Zeteri. Wishing to help the Damar’s out, NATIME speaks with ZETERI DAMAR in hopes of shedding some light into the positive parts of the girls life and not the negative. Third Week ZETERI DAMAR comes back to AARIX DAMAR both having had talks from friends. She apologizes and he explains to her why it bothers him when she compares him to Celar. KEGEN DAMAR goes to AFON MAKLA to give her her gift and donation, inviting her out to have dinner with him. She agrees, more tension bubbling up even after he gets clobbered by her closet mess! Picking NATIME LORN up at her home, KEGEN brings her to the Sands and they share a nice meal. Afterwards, she invites her on date two and they share their first kiss. Fourth Week KEGEN DAMAR is going on his second date to the Sands with AFON MAKLA. She is a bit more uncomfortable with the prices and they decide to go to a carnival instead, Kegen winning her a vole. On the walk home, KEGEN and AFON almost kiss but are interrupted when they found out GWENI DAMAR is giving birth to her baby. CORAT DAMAR is there as well and Afon delivers JORI DAMAR into the world (September 22, 2398). NATIME LORN makes her way to the Damar house and is overjoyed to hear about the new baby. KEGEN shows her pictures and they talk about babies and the idea of a cowife (in a hypothetical marriage). CORAT is waiting around for AFON, spooking her again before inviting her to a family dinner to thank her for her efforts. She agrees and the Legate lays on the flirts! Bajor Plots First Week N’LANI LIU and CARILL SAVOI step up their relationship and she has a one night stand with the older man, enjoying the time while she can. Second Week TERIN goes down to the planet with TARA, explaining his intentions to her with Lauren and asks for help on picking out a betrothal bracelet. TARA bonds some more with ZAYN who is fighting hard against depression. She explains she is going to go back to Cardassian, if only to show him that looks shouldn’t matter - prompting him to see he is still important sans the hand and leg. Third Week LAUREN arrives to meet SOLIS TERIN who then proposes to her. She is shocked but eventually agrees when the couple decided it is just an engagement and they won’t get married for awhile. LAUREN gets excited about her engagement and calls CATHASACH on Earth, explaining the situation to him. He is pleased but weary because of her younger age. Fourth Week MARGIANNE EITREIH’SEV’K is shocked when QWIN RITALL shows up at her home, wanting to speak with BAYLEE EITREIH’SEV’K. She shoos him away, but has a bad feeling about the Trills arrival. It’s MYLEE MAWIZIKI-UNA’s birthday and SILAS PANAGIOTAKIS takes her out to the holodeck to get some African flavours in. The couple have some fun and express their love to each other. LUKE UNA is on the station now and visits with LAUREN UNA who he hasn’t seen in years. The twins are excited to be together and SOLIS TERIN introduces himself, but Luke gets sad when he finds out about the engagement. T’POK gets back from his security business looking into the whereabouts of Juretoh. He comes back empty handed only to have MARGIANNE tell him about Ritall’s sudden appearance. Deep Space Nine Plots First Week ANNA and JATAR show up for a pitstop and have dinner with LAUREN UNA, MYLEE MAWIZIKI-UNA and BENJMAIN WOLFE in an attempt to show Anna the family doesn’t hate her! Second Week SOLIS TERIN is excited to talk to MYLEE MAWIZIKI-UNA about marrying Lauren. She is shocked, but agrees if they wait and offers to pay for his schooling in a culinary school, as well as offering a placement at her restaurant when it opens. SOLIS POLREN and TARA VONDREHLE are looking for homes to move into, going into the office and finding the one they think is perfect. MYLEE and SILAS PANAGIOTAKIS chat about Terin’s decision and then her issues with sexual intimacy. She explains she doesn’t want to end up like her family and come to a compromise of fooling around in the dark. Third Week ANNA-ALEENA THAY is still there when she decides to go out with LAUREN UNA. The two catch up, talking about Terin mostly and sharing some gossip on boys. Starbase 60 Plots First Week BENJAMIN WOLFE confesses to ELLIANA DHAJA and EVA that his placement starts back on Bajor and he has to leave. They’re upset, but understand, planning her bday celebrations for before the boy leaves. Fenris Plots First Week KITAAN DHOW and SOLIS CASSICA explore the castle and he shows her mEva’s once private gardens. He explains he has taken over as Dragon and hoping to arrange it so if/when they’re rescued she could leave to see her parents. Fourth Week CHIARO DHOW gets jealous when SOLIS CASSICA shows some interest in KITAAN DHOW. They talk about it, but he gets rough, prompting Kitaan to interrupt and get his son more treatment for his mUni side. ABGU Plots First Week On Lyndi II, ANNA-ALEENA THAY and KEGEN DAMAR get going on task 5 able to solve a riddle pretty quickly before Anna is thrust into a lazer tag competition with Jem’Hadar which brings them behind. KENNEDY FROBISHER and BAYLEE perform the puzzle task decently but Kennedy’s determination against the Jem’Hadar give them their lead back. On task 7, ANNA and KEGEN work together once again to come in ahead of the game in a mantracker/catch the flag like game, resulting in their team and Kennedy/Baylee’s coming into the final three. The night before the final task KENNEDY and ANNA get closer, sharing some relationship information then offers wishes of luck. In the final task, there is a test of unity, pitting teams against each other. KEGEN is captured, but ANNA rescues him before breaking her ankle and bring carried to the finish line. In the end, Anna and Kegen placed first, while Kennedy and Baylee took second! At the awards gala, ANNA and KENNEDY get even closer, both admitting they would date the other if circumstances were different. UNA-KORAN JATAR is there for the FNS, interrupting them in jealously. JATAR goes off to find BAYLEE, dancing with her and catching up on gossip/family connections. En route home, JATAR and ANNA chat about their relationship, Jatar expressing his worries, which Anna is pretty good at calming, explaining he makes her number 1 and therefore more important. USS Valiant Plots First Week KENNEDY is back to work and advises new character EMILY ALDAN about her science placement on the ship. Worried about her stuttering (thanks to Uncle Bryce) she is at least confident in her abilities. KENNEDY then welcomes old friend TOBIAS AL-KHALID onto the ship as Operations/Second officer, the two having a friendship of sorts from the previous year on the ship. LUKE UNA meets with new helmsmen TAZMIN SARESH and the two chat in ten forward before VALENCIA ROSS comes in and introduces herself as Luke girlfriend. Second Week ZAINA NESRIN and GEORGIANA AL-KHALID go to the ten forward, running into TOBIAS AL-KHALID and ISKANDER AL-KHALID. The four of them chat, Zaina and Toby having more of a connection. KENNEDY FORBISHER is in ten forward when GEORGIANA comes in with her holovideo. She tells him about her psychological interests and asks him questions about the age of Red Squad cadets and their mental functioning. ZAINA is in the gym working out when TOBIAS comes in and the two wrestle, Toby winning, but getting out some tension. ZAINA is in the corridors running around for exercise when she runs into PATRICK REESE (the Chuck Norris of Trek) and answers his questions about her position in RS. Third Week VALENCIA ROSS is getting ready in the morning when LUKE UNA accidentally walks in on her. They have an awkward moment but Luke finally admits that he loves her. GEORGIANA AL-KHALID is busy doing more interviews when she runs into EMILY ALDAN. She asks her the usual questions finding out more Red Squad perspectives. Leaving Omega IX, KENNEDY FROBISHER visits with EMILY in science to look over the thing they brought up to study. A strange planet releases some spores into their faces, causing both to become delusional. EMILY leaves to engineering seeing happy flowers and rainbows. LUKE has to stop her from releasing coolant and calls CORD DAVENPORT for security getting the girl to the sickbay. KENNEDY, has his hallucinations seeing GEORGIANNA as some weird alien and attacks her. ISKANDER AL-KHALID intercepts and ZAINA NESRIN arrives to help out in security, all of them getting to sickbay in time. TOBIAS AL-KHALID is working out in the gym when ZAINA goes there and apologizes for her hesitations, but he reminds her she did the right thing. Fourth Week PATRICK REESE goes to KENNEDY FROBISHER reassuring him that he isn’t in trouble for the incident with the spores and that things like this are to be expected. With the Valiant at DS9, EMILY ALDAN is surprised that LUKE UNA knows of her, but he gives off the wrong impression making her feel bad. She then meets up with her disgruntled uncle BRYCE WREN who is nicer to her than anyone. TOBIAS AL-KHALID is put off by KENNEDY’s apology and finds his lack of faith in civilians puzzling. REESE goes to GEORGIANA AL-KHALID to see how she is doing. Concerned about her stay on the ship, she explains she will be fine, but the incident reminded her of her biological mothers attack - making it all the more upsetting. KENNEDY goes to GEORGIANA in hopes of getting on the same page, apologizing to her. She tells him a little about her past and he is better able to understand her stronger reaction to the incident. Vulcan Plots First Week LALI MUNROE has come to see TOREL DAMAR for the man’s bday, shocked to learn he has been put on suicide watch. She vows to him she’ll break him out and the pair get busy ;). Second Week New characters, OBI LOS and IMARI contact long though dead QWIN RITALL to get some weapons and devices for breaking Torel Damar out of his Vulcan prison. On the Vulcan penal colony, TOREL DAMAR is broken out by IMARI who explains they ‘poisoned’ him and he was released at a friends prompting. TOREL arrives to Risa, meeting with LALI MUNROE and the two celebrate - after he explains his plans to kill anyone involved with Suni’s death. #09 September, 2398 #09 September, 2398 #09 September, 2398